Decuma
by Confidently Paranoid
Summary: A modern PP rewrite. Darcy and Elizabeth happen to get talking in a bar in Cambridge.


_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, I hope people like it. Please R and R. Thanks_

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Elizabeth, Mr Darcy (unfortunately) or any other characters and things._

**Decuma**

Chapter 1

Lizzy watched as the dark-haired guy picked his way through the crowds in the Cambridge bar she was sitting in. She'd had the feeling he'd been looking at her ever since she came in, but had never been able to catch him at it.

"Hmm…" she thought, sizing up Sir Stares-A-Lot, "with shoulders like that, he can look all he likes. Yes, I give him leave to like me"

Inwardly she giggled, thinking of Charlotte's reaction if she heard her spouting off like the heroine of a 19th Century novel. Where _was_ Charlotte anyway?

"Go on without me," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said.

"I just have to finish checking this article," she said

"Go on, I'll be 5 minutes, 10 at the most," she said

Which left Lizzy, half an hour later, sitting in Bar Decuma, all on her own, waiting for Charlotte to arrive.

She sighed and turned back to her drink.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A deep voice, as smooth and rich as hot chocolate with _extra _cream, startled her out of her reverie. She looked up to see the Stare-master General standing right beside her.

"Bloody hell, he's even better looking from the front" giggled her libido.

"Errr…no," Lizzy grimaced as her voice came out an octave too high, "ahem… no it's not"

"May I sit here then?"

"Yeah sure… why not?"

He sat down on the bar stool next to her.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you keep glancing at the door," replied the Mystery Man, with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Aha! So he _was_ staring. Still, no corny chat up line about beautiful girls and places like this...This might make a tolerable evening after all.

"Well, yes actually, my friend Charlotte, she should be here soon."

"Then perhaps I could have the pleasure of your company until then? I'm William by the way. But my friends call me Will."

"Elizabeth. Or Lizzy. Whichever. Yeah sure, you on your own too?"

"Yup. I pop in sometimes to relax after work."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Will chuckled, "I work in publishing."

"Sorry, I'm a journalist, which means I'm naturally nosey and normally get paid to ask questions. Plus, if I'm letting a total stranger sit next to me, I have to know something about him."

"That is very true. Which also means I deserve to know something about you."

"Ok, well like I said I'm a journalist, I write for Meryton Magazine. I'm the political correspondent officially, though we're so small, we just tend to do the first story that comes up. Now what about you?"

"You certainly are a journalist, aren't you? Well, I work in publishing and it's really very dull, and I'm sure two witty and intelligent people like us can think of much more interesting topics of conversation."

Lizzy had to laugh at this blatant avoidance of her question.

"If you say so. Perhaps you could comment on the number of people in here. And then I could remark that it is a Friday night, and a favourite bar of our fair city's student population, to which you could…"

"Enough, enough, I can't take any more!" laughed William, enchanted by the way Lizzy's eyes lit up with a wicked gleam as she teased him. He had been admiring her from afar all evening, when he decided that for once he was actually going to listen to the voice at the back of his head, when it told him to talk to her. And now he was _oh so glad_ he did. Especially since he had been ignoring it for far too long, when it piped up in the presence of a beautiful woman.

"Ok then a serious discussion – literature!" proclaimed Elizabeth grandly.

"Right – do you like Blake's _Songs of Innocence and Experience_? And can I get you another drink?"

"Yes, you can, same again. And yes, I do, especially _The Tyger_ – it's so rich in its imagery"

William ordered the drinks and turned back to Elizabeth. "Ah, I prefer _The Schoolboy_ especially the fourth stanza," he recited,

"How can the bird that is born for joy,

Sit in a cage and sing.

How can a child when fears annoy.

But droop his tender wing.

And forget his youthful spring."

"Hmm… that poem's too melancholy for my taste."

The conversation continued in this vein, the discussion ranging from literature and art to those of politics, with just as many differences as similarities in opinion and impassioned arguments for each side, until Elizabeth happened to glance up and notice Charlottes' entrance to the bar.

"Oh look, there's Charlotte, only, blimey, an hour late. We've been talking for about half and hour!"

"Really? Well, have no fear; I shall leave you in peace now. Have a good evening. Goodbye."

With that rather abrupt farewell Will turned to go, leaving Elizabeth with a wholly unexpected sense of disappointment and loss. Still, she reasoned, she had just been having one of the most intellectually stimulating conversations since her days on the College debate team, no wonder she was loathe to say goodbye.

William hadn't gone two steps, however, when he turned around and said,

"Err… I would really like to take you out for dinner. And…" he held up a hand, stopping Elizabeth, who'd opened her mouth to speak, "And I know I'm just some random guy who came up to you in a bar, and I can assure you I don't make a habit of this… but perhaps, I might be able to take you for lunch one day next week. Nothing fancy, just meet on our lunch break? You know what? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, forget I said anything."

"Wait," broke in Lizzy, putting an end to his nervous babbling, "That sounds nice. Really… nice. Here's my mobile number, we'll arrange something"

She handed him the hastily scribbled scrap of paper, with a shy smile.

"Thanks, I will. Speak to you soon .G'Night."

And he was gone, leaving Lizzy stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Who was that! You holding out on me Lizzy?"

Charlotte's voice cut sharply through her thoughts.

"Wha... ah... no. His name's Will. We just met. He asked me out. I think. Well, for lunch at least."

"Hmmm… well he has potential for sure. And you mean just as in just-just? As in tonight?" Lizzy nodded, grinning embarrassedly,

"You go girl! I should be late more often!"

Charlotte missed the muttered "You always are" as she turned to order drinks.

"So, you and me are gonna find ourselves a table, and you are gonna tell me all about it, 'kay?"

Charlotte took the drinks to an empty table andthe evening whirred past in a haze of alcohol, gossip and laughter.


End file.
